Hatsune Miku/Gallery
Official Art Software Ofclboxart_cfm_Hatsune_Miku.jpg|Hatsune Miku's boxart Ofclboxart_cfm_Hatsune_Miku_Append.jpg|Hatsune Miku's Append boxart M14708122_big.gif|Hatsune Miku's Vocaloid 3 English boxart Box mikuv3.png|Hatsune Miku's Vocaloid 3 boxart Muku_V3_Bundle.png|Hatsune Miku's Vocaloid 3 Bundle boxart MIKUV4X TRANS.png|Hatsune Miku's Vocaloid 4 boxart Box_mikuv4xb.png|Hatsune Miku's Vocaloid 4 Bundle boxart Miku4english.jpg|Hatsune Miku's Vocaloid 4 English download icon miku v4 chinese box.png|Hatsune Miku's Vocaloid 4 Chinese boxart Logo HatsuneMiku_Logo.png|Hatsune Miku Miku_Append_logo.png‎ |Hatsune Miku Append Miku_English_logo.png|Hatsune Miku V3 English Logo_mikuv3.png‎ |Hatusne Miku V3 Mikuv4x logo.png|Hatsune Miku V4X Mikuv4e logo.png|Hatsune Miku V4 English Mikuv4c logo.png|Hatsune Miku V4 Chinese Character Ofclboxart cfm Hatsune Miku-illu.png|Hatsune Miku's first boxart illustration illu KEI Vocaloid Hatsune Miku-img3.png|Standard Miku illustrated by KEI illu KEI Vocaloid Hatsune Miku-img4.png|Chibi type Miku illustrated by KEI Ofclboxart cfm Hatsune Miku Append-illu.png|Hatsune Miku's Append boxart illustration Img_mikuv3en.png|Hatsune Miku's Vocaloid 3 English boxart illustration Miku English Pack.jpg|Miku V3 English promotional image MIKUV3_img2.png|V3 promotional art MIKUV3 sd.png|V3 Chibi style MIKUV3_img1.png|Hatsune Miku's Vocaloid 3 boxart illustration Img illust mikuv4x.png|Hatsune Miku's V4X / V4 English illustration Miku v4 bundle art.png|Hatsune Miku's V4X Bundle illustration MIKUV4X_Promo.png|V4 promo art Miku_V4x_Promotional_2.png|V4 promo art 2 miku Chinese.png|Hatsune Miku V4 Chinese illustration Concept illu KEI Vocaloid Hatsune Miku-img2.jpg|Hatsune Miku (concept) illustration by KEI - artbook VOCALOIDs Unofficial (pg 17-18) Mikuconcept.jpg|A series of KEI's concept illustrations on displaylink Miku type bc.jpg|Early 3D grey model of the Miku Append boxart; from DTM magazine Feb 2010link MIKUV3_setting.jpg|V3 reference sheet Hatsune Miku V4X beta.jpg|Hatsune Miku V4Xβ concept illustration Settei MIKUV4X.png|V4 reference sheet mask-02.jpg|Miku's V4 Chinese silhouette. MikuV4Chinese.jpg|V4 Chinese reference sheet Promotional * * Major Campaigns HatsuneMikuU.Sdesign.jpg|Winning outfit for Japantown contest - to be used for promotional purposes CokaMiku.JPG|Coca-Cola winning entry by Hinalink Birairmiku.jpg|Miku promotional art for the Toyota Big Air eventlink Photo_HRP-4C_Miku.jpg|HRP-4C as Miku apakmiku.jpg|Almond Peak chocolates limited edition Miku art Enjoymiku.png|Enjoy Music Miku sakuramiku.jpg|Sakura Miku, art by KEI mikusympathpromo.jpg|Miku Symphony promo art by KEI hatsunemiku_symphony2017.jpg|Miku Symphonhy, 2017 versionlink TomitamemorMiku.jpg|Tomita Isao (冨田勲) memorial special performance tomita_miku.jpg|ISAO TOMITA/SYMPHONY IH art by Sorayama Hajime MiXLifeMiku.png|MiXLife Miku Illustrationlink Miku V4 Chinese announcement.jpg|Miku's V4 Chinese announcement seen at HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2016 in CHINA Miku10thmain.jpg|10th Anniversary DNHONMeVQAIj2AH.jpg|10th Anniversary, Grand PrizeTwitter Mikuag2017.jpg|Animate Goods Festival 2017 「アニメイトグッズまつり2017」link mikucsd.png|Cassette Store Day 2017 「カセットストアデイジャパン 2017」link Volksixima.jpg|ixima's rendition of KEI's VOCAOLOID2 boxart, which would later be used as a guide for the Dollfie Miku dolllink conceptiximavolks.jpg|Ditto concept Other promotions springclothesmiku.jpg|Spring Clothes vers. 「春服ver.」link summerclothesmiku.jpg|Summer Clothes vers. 「夏服ver.」link mikuacv.jpg|Autumn clothes vers. 「秋服ver.」link winterclothesMiku.jpg|Winter Clothes vers. 「冬服ver.」link taitouniformMiku.jpg|Amusement prize; Taito UniformMiku 「初音ミク　タイトー制服フィギュア」link Taitoprize10miku.jpg|Amusement prize; Taito 10th anniversary Miku figurine「初音ミク 10th Anniversary フィギュア」link Media Games Hatsune.Miku.full.697364.jpg|Hatsune Miku as she appears in 7th Dragon 2020 10-7th-dragon-2020-ii-2.jpg|Hatsune Miku returns in 7th Dragon 2020-II Vita_miku_limited_09.jpg|PS Vita featuring Miku Project_diva_gameplay_footage.jpg|Gameplay from Project Diva Hatsune-miku-project-diva-f-3.jpg|Hatsune Miku: Project Diva gameplay Boxart_Illust_Project_Mirai.jpg|Miku & Co on the Project Mirai Box art Project Mirai 2 boxart.png|Miku on the Project Mirai 2 Box art Miku 112.jpg|Miku's V3 module as shown in Project Diva Arcade Miku ft 41.jpg|Miku's append module as shown in Project Diva Arcade Miku_bf.png|Miku's V2 outfit, featured in the game Brave Frontier dubbed, "Diva Hatsune Miku" Append_bf.png|Miku's append outfit, featured in the game Brave Frontier dubbed, "Goddess Hatsune Miku" P4D_Hatsune_Miku.png|Hatsune Miku appears in Persona 4: Dancing All Night Ievan Polkka JustDance2016.png|Hatsune Miku as she appears in Just Dance 2016: Ievan Polkka File:PoPiPo_JustDance2017.png|Hatsune Miku's appearance in Just Dance 2017: Popipo Loveward_coach_2.png|Miku's appearance in Just Dance 2018: Love Ward monsterhunterfrontierz.jpg|Monster Hunter Frontier Zlink mikugamepromonox.jpg|「ゴシックは魔法乙女」×「初音ミク」link mikuanju2.jpg|アンジュ・ヴィエルジュ』×初音ミクlink mikuxanju.png|『アンジュ』×『初音ミク』eventhttps://app.famitsu.com/20170908_1132890/link MIKUVR.jpg|Hatsune Miku VR Mobile App Icons flickap01miku.png|Miku flick icon Flickap02.png|Miku flick/02 icon livestage.png|Live stage producer icon App20131029 07.jpg|Miku Labo icon Musicgirlmiku.jpg|Music Girl icon ARVocaloidwalk.png|AR Vocaloid Walk icon Jp9002pcsc00052 00mikumikuhockey00 jacket.png|Miku Miku Hockey MikuHockey2.jpg|Miku Miku Hockey 2.0 Snowmikuarapp2014.png|SNOW MIKU AhR MikuColle icon.png|Hatsune Miku Graphy Collection Mystery Music Comet or MikuColle icon Literature HatsuneMikuguidebook.jpg|Guide Book illu_KEI_Vocaloid_Hatsune_Miku-mixcover.jpg|Cover of the unofficial manga Hatsune Mix illu Vocaloid Hatsune Miku Append-DTM.png|DTM magazine - featuring Miku Append MIkuV3mag.jpg|DTM magazine - featuring Miku V3 Hatsune_Miku_V4β_DTM_Magazine.png|DTM magazine - featuring Miku V4Xβ Photo Playboy Vocaloid Hatsune Miku.jpg|Miku's photoshoot from Weekly Playboy magazine Japan Clash-magazine.jpg|Clash Magazine Feb 2011 issue 201205cover.jpg|CD Journal, May 5, 2012 issue 建築知識vol9.jpg|建築知識 Magazine, September 2012 issue vol.9 (no.694) Spoon2Di.jpg|別冊spoon.2Di, July 2012 vol.21 Comptiq cover snow miku.jpg|Comptiq, February 2013 issue, vol.2 (no.417) Hatsunemixcover.jpg| Unoffical Hatsune Mix Vol 1 HMixvol2.jpg| Unofficial Hatsune Mix Vol 2 Hatsunemikxvol3.jpg| Unofficial Hatsune Mix Vol 3 Other 100720_miku_index_sec1_img01.jpg|Hatsune Miku "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe Collab) 120309_mikuCP_img01.jpg|Hatsune Miku Append "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/Tinier Me collab) References Category:Character-related gallery Category:Crypton Future Media, Inc.